


Special

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were stood up a few days ago and friends said that one night with Danny would make you feel special enough to find a new man, in a way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, you’re a very attractive young lady, mind if my companion and I sit with you?” 

The café was fairly empty and if it was anyone else you would have questioned it. Everyone knew about the sexual deviant Danny Sexbang and his ninja friend. They had saved Attitude City a few times and were considered heroes. I had to agree, but I also tried to avoid them, I didn’t want the sexual advances that came along with their presents.  
Today was different however, I had been stood up a few days before and some meaningless sex sounded like a good cure. From what I heard Danny was a master and would make whoever he was with feel special, giving them confidence to find someone after him. I had also heard that his best friend, Ninja Brian usually watched. Some people thought that this was because he was extremely loyal to Danny and was taking precautions in case he took back an enemy who was trying to kill Danny, others said that Brian just had a fetish for watching other people get off. 

‘Well I guess I’m about to find out,’ I thought to myself as I let myself take the bait. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” I flashed a smile and got one in return from Danny, Ninja Brian on the other hand was glaring at me, which was a little unnerving but nothing I couldn’t deal with. There was something about his stare that I had always liked whenever I had seen images of him. There was an entire street with murals of the two men but they didn’t do them justice. 

Danny sat a little too close to me, Brian was on the other side of Danny, looking around the room, glowering at anyone who he met eyes with.

All the girls in the café, and some guys too, were staring at us. I wasn’t a fan of it. I had never liked having a lot of attention. Some people were trying to get Danny to notice them, and he was polite, yet he rejected their advances, promising that he would make sure to spend time with them later to make it up to them. It was kind of sweet that he tried to please all these people, but at the same time I knew I was just being used and they would be too. I wondered if I would actually feel better after this, like other people said they had. 

Danny was talking to another girl who had the courage to come up to use. He had been talking to her for a bit longer than the other girls. She was really pretty, prettier than I was. She was tall, with long, wavy blonde hair. Her make-up was perfect. Her outfit clung to her body, shorts showing tanned thighs and her crop top showed off the top of her large breasts. 

I didn’t feel special at all. I should have known something like this might have happened. He was Danny Y. Sexbang after all. After finishing my tea, I wondered if I should leave. Danny could have any of the women here, I wasn’t special. 

I looked over at Danny again, there was now a little space between us, and he was talking to another girl. I doubted he would even notice if I left. I went to grab my bag when I saw that Ninja Brian was staring at me. He wasn’t glaring anymore, in fact he almost looked as if he felt sorry for me, although it was hard to tell since I could only see his eyes. 

I decided to stay. I had the feeling that Ninja Brian wouldn’t let me leave anyway, and if he did I didn’t want to deal with any repercussions for leaving. 

The girl Danny was talking to left and Ninja Brian elbowed him and nodded towards me. As I had suspected Danny had forgotten I was there. So this was what it was like to feel special? I’d be happy to never feel special again if this was what it’s like.

“Sorry about all that, I didn’t expect so many people to still be excited to see us, then again we have saved this city, more than once.” 

I nodded, not impressed anymore. Hopefully when we were alone things would be better.

“Well, usually I like to take girls to our space mansion but we have a band of interglacial time travellers staying there so I hope our apartment on Earth will service.

Oh there was that feeling of being special again, then again I questioned the existence of a space mansion. 

“That would be lovely,” I tried to keep a smile on but I really doubted this one night stand would help me. Danny may have been a charmer but I seemed to be immune to whatever spell he had on the rest of the world. Still I was willing to try, it wasn’t like there would be any terrible repercussions, I wouldn’t see him again after this.

Ninja Brian opened the door, looking around as if he expected someone to be in the small apartment, but he deemed it safe and let us enter. 

“Thank you Ninja Brian.” I smiled at the ninja. It was cute how he wanted to protect Danny. I wondered if there was any reason for that. I was sure there was, but doubted I’d ever got to know. 

Brian nodded in reply. Danny gave him a thanks as well, before closing the door behind him and leading me to the bedroom. 

The bedroom was very luxury, more so than I expected. The walls were painted a royal blue, which matched the outfit Danny often wore. There wasn’t much furniture since his bed took up the majority of space in his room. His sheets were a rich crimson colour and I started to understand why people said they felt special after a night with Danny, the bed looked like it belonged to a king. 

Danny sat down on the bed and held his hand out. I placed mine in his and he pulled me onto his lap. I felt incredibly nervous as I kissed Danny. It didn’t feel wrong, but at the same time it didn’t feel right. Maybe I just wasn’t one of one night stands. 

I continued kissing Danny, grinding down on him slightly, causing Danny to let out a groan. I could feel him growing hard underneath me as his hands roamed up my shirt. I lifted my arms up so he could take it off. 

I heard the movement from the other side of the room. I felt scared for a moment but then I saw that it was just Ninja Brian, which I should have expected. 

“He likes to watch sometimes, is that okay?” 

It was more than okay. The idea of someone watching me have sex had never been more enticing, yet I knew I wanted more than that. 

“He can join if he wants.” 

Danny looked over to Ninja Brian, they both looked pretty shocked. Obviously this didn’t happen often, or maybe it had never happened. That seemed strange to me. If Brian’s going to be in the room he might as well join.

“Are you sure? He’s a little…. Intense.” 

I nodded. There was something about him that I liked and wanted right now. Maybe it was just the fact that I wanted to feel loved, and Danny wasn’t enough. 

“Okay, Ninja Brian, would you care to join us?” Danny seemed a little but off, but he put on a smile, his voice was deeper and sensual, as he tried to remain in what I could tell was a persona, he was trying to remain confident and charming. 

Ninja Brian nodded and hesitantly joined us on the bed, his hand was on my hip for a brief second but he quickly moved away. He seemed just as nervous as I was, of not more. I gave him a small smile, to tell him that it was okay. 

Soon I was on my knees, now naked, as was Danny. Ninja Brian still had his mask on, which I didn’t mind and I could understand that since he was a ninja and probably didn’t want anyone to know his identity. 

Danny was behind me, his fingers slipping in and out of me, opening me up. Ninja Brian was in front of me, his dick level with my lips, his stare was a lot gentler than it had been when we first met earlier today. 

I started to lick Ninja Brian’s cock, teasing him before I wrapped my lips around his cock and started bobbing my head, taking in as much as I could. Behind me I could hear Danny opening a condom, but I was more focused on Ninja Brian. 

I felt Danny slide his cock inside of me, he was bigger than most guys I had been with, but luckily he let me get used to the stretch. I removed my mouth from Ninja Brian’s cock so I could tell Danny that he could move. 

He was still gentle to start with and I gave my attention back to Ninja Brian, who was less gentle and I understood why Danny warned me beforehand. 

Ninja Brian grabbed at my hair, pulling me deeper onto his cock. It hurt, but I liked the pain. I could feel tears dripping down my face, and I was trying hard to breath out of my nose but it getting difficult. I tried to pay attention to what Danny was doing and I could tell he was close. I wished I could say the same but Brian was hurting me now, and I knew he didn’t mean to.

I tapped on his leg to get his attention. He looked down and saw the state I was in. I didn’t really expect him to take pity on me but he did, letting me remove myself from his cock and catch my breath. 

Danny let out a groan as he came, distracting me from thinking about how weirdly sweet Brian was. I expected Danny to stop there but he seemed determined to make sure I came, maybe that was why girls felt special with him, because he didn’t just care about getting himself off. I supposed I never would find out. 

I turned my attention back to Brian, giving his cock little kitten licks. He didn’t try and be rough with me again, instead his movements were soft as he played with my hair, and he was guiding me onto his dick, rather than pulling me. 

He was leaking pre-cum, and I wanted to get him off. I jerked off what I couldn’t fit in my mouth, as I softly licked and sucked Brian’s cock, the gentle actions affected him more and soon he came in my mouth, and I swallowed as much as I could. 

After he came he didn’t take his eyes off me. I half expected him to leave but that didn’t happen. He ran his hand through my hair and I could tell by his timid movements that he was afraid. I focused on him as well as the sensation of Danny thrusting into me. He was letting out low whines and moans. I knew it was bad but all I could think of was Brian. I wanted him to see me cum, the idea of him watching me excited me. 

The more I thought about it the closer I got, moans were now escaping my lips. The pleasure was too much, my eyes closed and behind I could only see Brian, his intense stare as he watched me touch myself. I could picture us having sex, just us without Danny. I imagined that he would be rough but would care enough to check that I was okay. 

Within seconds of having those thoughts I came, letting out a soft moan of Brian’s name, quiet enough that only he and I could hear it. 

Danny insisted that I stay the night, promising to make breakfast. I doubted his cooking skills but agreed anyway. I didn’t have any overnight clothes, and felt slightly uncomfortable just sleeping in my underwear. Danny on the other hand seemed to like that idea and tried convincing me to not put my t-shirt back on as I wouldn’t have anything to wear the next day, although I argued I could wear the same shirt as I would only be going home the next day. Brian rolled his eyes and left, returning not a second later with a black t-shirt which he gingerly passed to me. 

“Thank you Brian.” The shirt was really soft, and I didn’t mind that it was too big as that only added to the comfort. It also smelt a bit like Brian, and I couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t meant to comfort me as well but it did. 

Danny climbed into the giant bed, ushering for me to do the same. I could see Brian look towards the door, but I took his hand in mine before he could leave.   
“Please?” I whispered, and he complied. 

Danny fell asleep almost instantly, at first he was cuddled up to me but he had rolled to the far end of the bed. I was slightly worried he might fall off, but at the same time I had more important things to think about. 

I looked at Brian, who seemed to be asleep, still wearing his mask. There was something about this man that I like, I was attracted to him. Everyone else seemed to fear him, and I knew I was supposed to as well but I didn’t. 

Ignoring my nerves, I did what I wanted to and slid closer to him, cuddling into Brian, who’s body stiffened. I looked up and blushed when I saw that he was awake. 

“Sorry.” 

I went to move away but Brian wrapped his arms around me and I understood why I was drawn to him. 

Brian made me feel special.


	2. Special 2/2

I woke up the next day with only Danny next to me, which was upsetting. I wondered when Brian left, and if he actually did care about me or if I had just fooled myself into thinking that he did. Brian was a ninja after all, and although I didn’t know what that entailed, but he was probably wasn’t meant to feel love. Well, I doubted it would be love anyway, we barely knew each other. In fact, we’d barely had a conversation.

I rolled out of bed, I needed to go to the bathroom, and then I would change and leave. There was no point staying just to get upset because Brian didn’t share my feelings, and I wasn’t even that sure about my feelings, yes Brian made me feel special, but I didn’t know him and he didn’t know me.

I made my way to the bathroom, and saw that there was a toothbrush and toothpaste left out for me, as well as a pair of clean boxers with a note of top of them that said they were for me which made my heart flutter. I told myself not to be stupid, sure Brian was being nice but that didn’t mean anything, he was nice to Danny, and looked out for him, so it probably didn’t mean anything.

I went to the toilet, changed into the boxers, unsure as to what to do with my panties but there was a washing basket so I put them in there even though I knew I probably wouldn’t be back but I saw that Danny had a few thongs in his room so he could do whatever he wanted to do with them.

I brushed my teeth and then left, instantly hearing noise from what I assumed was the kitchen and could smell food, so I went to see if it was Brian, which considering Danny was still asleep when I woke up so I was pretty sure it was Brian.

To no surprise it was and he was making pancakes, of course wearing his mask as well ninja pants. I remembered Danny saying he would make me breakfast and I guessed Danny had hoped that I would wake up later so he could take credit for Brian’s work.

Quietly I entered the room, but Brian still heard me. I blushed as I gave him a small smile. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement and then went back to making pancakes.

I frowned at his behaviour, but still sat at the table, hoping that he didn’t want me gone. It didn’t seem like he did, and I might as well say goodbye to Danny, before leaving. Honestly I just wanted to spend more time around Brian.

Looking over at him, Brian seemed tense. I felt nervous, and more exposed, sitting in Brian’s shirt and what I guessed were his boxers. It was almost as if we were already close, already dating, and I wanted that, but Brian was a ninja and thinking about it since Danny was so a sexual deviant it wasn’t wrong to think that maybe Brian was the same.

A plate of warm pancakes being pushed in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts. Out of nowhere the table was covered, bottles of maple syrup, different fruit sauces, bowls of fresh berries, a plate of butter, a pot of sugar, any toppings you could think of for pancakes was there in a flash and then Brian was there sitting next to me, his mask now revealing his neck and mouth. I could see a jagged, slightly faded scar on his neck and I knew that was why he never spoke, he couldn’t. As I wondered what it must be like to not be able to talk and tried to imagine what Brian’s voice would have been like I felt as if someone was watching me.

“Sorry,” I whispered before turning back to my food, embarrassed that Brian had caught me staring at him. He was probably thinking the worst about me now since I was staring at that scar. I felt stupid and insensitive, but I wasn’t intentionally being rude. Brian was beautiful, I was entranced by him, but I couldn’t tell him that without making even more of a fool out of myself, so instead I just ate my pancakes. I was too nervous to ask him to pass me any syrup, but I had some berries and they tasted amazing, not too sweet or sour.  
Brian finished eating before me but when I finished he took my plate and went to wash them, I felt bad that he was doing everything for me so I followed him from the dining room back into the kitchen, offering to help with anything but Brian wouldn’t let me. He put the plates in the dishwasher, before turning and facing me, which I didn’t expect. Due to how fast he turned and how close we were I almost fell, but Brian saved me.

“Th… thank you.” I could feel my face heating up again as Brian held me close, his eyes met mine. I knew his eyes were beautiful but seeing them this close, they were so blue, soft yet still intense. 

Brian’s mask was still turned up and I don’t know what came over me, I wasn’t one to normally just go for things but I kissed him, and to my surprise he kissed back. His lips were soft, yet rough, like I was discovering he was.

“Well, people don’t usually make that decision.”

Before Danny had even gotten past the first syllable of the first word Brian broke away from me, and as now standing at least three inches away from me. It was upsetting to think that Brian didn’t want to be seen around me. Maybe he was embarrassed, or it could have been the fact that Danny was the one that took me home last night and now Brian was kissing me.

“Oh come on Ninja Bri, she’s a beautiful young lady…”

Brian signed something to Danny that I didn’t understand, the only sign language I knew was a few letters and some swear words. He signed so quickly too, how Danny could keep up I didn’t know.

“Oh come on, Ninja Brian don’t let this opportunity pass you by.”

They continued talking as if I wasn’t there, from what I could tell Danny wanted Brian and I to be together but Brian wasn’t sure if he wanted to be with me. I could feel tears in my eyes, and knew I had to get out of there. From what had happened not even ten minutes ago, not only then but last night, even at the coffee shop when Danny was giving all those others girls attention, I just, I really thought he cared about me and wouldn’t act like this.

I left as they continued arguing, returning to the bedroom to get changed. In less than a minute I heard the door close behind me and knew who it was, and ignored him to continue changing, tears were dripping down my face, and I was glad I wasn’t one to sob often.

After changing my shirt, I saw Brian standing in front of me. His mask was on completely now, but I could tell he was frowning and could see the sadness in his eyes as he wiped away my tears.

He explained everything, starting with sign language until I worked up the courage to tell him I didn’t understand, so he wrote it down. Brian explained that he cared about me, but since he was a ninja he wasn’t meant to care about people. I then questioned him about Danny, and found out that Danny saved Brian so Brian was in his debt.

“You care about him though, you’re always checking on him, you put up with his antics, and yes you have a debt to him but I’m sure you also care about him, and that doesn’t make you any less worthy. I’m not going to pretend to know anything about ninja’s but I know you’ve done great things and caring about people isn’t going to change that.”

We started dating. I learnt sign language in my own time. After a couple month I was spending more time at Brian and Danny’s somewhat small apartment more often than my own even smaller apartment, to the point where they asked me to move in with them. I was struggling with rent anyway so I agreed, and was given the tiny spare room, but spent most of my time in Brian’s.

Brian’s room was almost frightening but at the same time I thought it was cool. It was dark, and there were weapons everywhere, just in case someone broke in, Brian needed to get a weapon in time.

Although I loved Brian and our relationship was great I couldn’t help but feel like something was missing.

Brian didn’t really understand how relationships worked, and well he’d been with Danny for a long time and the only relationships he had seen, if you could even call them relationships, were the ones Danny had been in. So there was mostly a lot of sex, and not too much else. We’d been on a couple dates, and they had gone alright, Brian killed a few waiters, one of them kind of deserved it but it still killed the mood.

My biggest problem was the fact that Brian wasn't very openly loving, to a point where I was afraid to tell him how I felt about him. I longed to tell him I loved him and maybe have him sign it back but that didn’t seem like it would happen anytime soon. I was also afraid that he didn’t trust me. I hadn’t seen Brian’s face yet; he still wore his mask whenever I was around. Even Danny seemed a bit concerned, admitting to me that he’d seen Brian’s face before, and he was definitely wearing his mask a lot more often, like when he was practising. I had seen Brian practising a few times but he didn’t seem to want me there.

“Hey, what’s up baby girl?”

Danny’s voice distracted me from my thoughts. Brian was training again, like he did for a couple hours every day so I was left alone. Normally Danny would be either jacking off at this time or be with a girl since Brian didn’t watch anymore, I said he could since I knew that he wanted to protect Danny, even though I knew it would hurt I couldn’t stop him from doing what he thought was right, but he said he didn’t want to anymore and changed those times to more practise hours. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy that he no longer watched Danny and some other girl have sex but at the same time I was disappointed that it meant I spent less time with him.

When Danny wasn’t busy I would spend time with him and had gotten used to the nicknames, although I was glad that he could finally remember my name. As time went on he stopped using his façade around me as often and I liked that person, why he thought other girls wouldn’t was a mystery.

“Just relationship stuff, don’t worry about it.” I shrugged it off, like I always did. Danny wouldn’t understand anyway.

“If Brian’s hurting you then I want to know.” Danny’s voice sounded angry and concerned. I remembered him telling me that Brian was intense and he was right, but Brian never hurt me on purpose. In fact, he was careful, and yes I had some bruises that meant I couldn’t wear certain tops, but I had asked for them, I didn’t tell him to stop because I wanted them.

“It’s not that. I just… he’s great, I just wish he was more… I dunno, open? Cuddly? I dunno, I mean sex is great and all but it’s not everything.”

Danny looked like he was refraining himself from saying anything.

“I mean for me it isn’t.”

He relaxed after that, and smiled, giving me a quick hug.

“Have you tried talking to him about this?”

I blushed as I shook my head.

“Nothing’s going to change if you don’t say anything to him.”

Danny gave me a kiss on my forehead before getting something to eat and wishing me good luck.

That night Brian was out for a while fighting some guys that were after himself and Danny. He said they were weak so he wouldn’t be gone long, but I was still scared that something might happen to him and I never went to sleep until he got back from a fight.

It took half an hour until he came back and I was glad he was right about these guys being weak because sometimes he could be gone for hours, maybe even the whole night. I watched him change out of his ninja clothes, apart from his mask. He then climbed over me and lied on his side of the bed. 

It was always like this. When we started dating I thought nights would be like the night we first slept together, not in the way that I would be having sex with him and Danny every night, but I thought we would cuddle more. I was never that clingy but there was something about being close to Brian that made me feel safe.

I looked over at Brian, he wasn’t facing me and seemed to be asleep. I wished I had the confidence of our first night together, I wished I could tell him I love him without the idea terrifying me.

I turned from on my back to face away from him, I probably wasn’t going to get much sleep with my mind in this state but I was going to try anyway.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. Brian was spooning with me. My heart was racing as I realised that he had probably heard my conversation with Danny. Damn his fucking ninja senses, they always worked against me.

I turned to face him, my eyes meeting his.

“Hi,” I smiled, hoping he couldn’t see how nervous I was.

Brian leaned in and kissed me, I could feel it though the mask but I longed to feel his lips.

Finding that courage again I ran my hand up his chest to his neck, playing with the fabric, causing him to break away from me. I wasn’t going to do anything without his permission, so I waited to see if he moved away, or gave me any warning to stop.

A minute or so passed with nothing, and I slid my hand under the mask, again waiting for him to give me a warning and again no warning came.

Slowly I removed his mask, and saw his face for the first time. He was beautiful, I knew it sounded cliché in my mind but he really was. He had small scars littering his face but I didn’t care because I knew that meant he had put up a fight and won. His hair was going grey probably due to stress, which considering he was not only a ninja but also lived with Danny I understood. However beautiful his face was what stuck out most was still his blue eyes, even though I had seem a million times they were just as stunning as when I’d first met Brian.

“I love you,” I whispered, afraid of what would happen, if I had pushed him too far, if he didn’t feel the same way, or thought things were going too fast.

All those thoughts were put to rest when I saw him mouths those same words back to me.


End file.
